RWBY plus (J)NPR and others react to stuff (Hiatus)
by The-King-Of-The-Gods
Summary: This is a Reaction series in which Team RWBY and NPR plus any other will watch Jaune go through short stories and fanfics.
1. Beginning

**((Hello All. First off I know all of you are probably wondering: When are you going to update your other two stories?. Thats the problem. There was tons of negative feedback in both of them. SO I don't know if I should continue with them or not. Also theres the fact that I am and you all are more interested in my newest story The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. However this is something new that I have always wanted to do. The stories that RWBY+ (J)NPR plus others will be other fanfics and short stories of my own idea. Anyways onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **... = Transition.**

 **Separation line are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-UNKNOWN-**

 **+Third Person+**

In a large room painted with white walls and having a light brown fur rug there was a man sitting on a throne that was made of the stars and cosmos themselves. The kingly chair covered white stars flickering all over the piece of space colored furniture. His throne was elevated up behind two black leather couches that faced forwards and away from the man. In front of the couches was a television screen hanging on the wall and a table with multiple books on it.

The man on the thrones appearance was the only other thing that stood out.

From the way he was sitting it was easy to tell that he was over 6 feet tall, but that wasn't what should have been noticed first. The man had pure hair, sun kissed tan skin, Gold eyes, and red lips. He had a handsome face and had a golden crown on the top of his head. The King was wearing a red robe that had white fur on the outer lining and in the white fur were scattered black spots. It was open revealing a black tank top that hugged his muscular body and a pair of dark blue jeans.

On his feet were two black combat boots completing his look.

This being was known a The Creator, God, Monty, The King of Everything, and many more names.

He preferred the name Xodia for conversing with his sons creations for if his real name were to ever be used by a mortal...Well lets just say the last person who tried doesn't exist anymore.

Xodia was currently thinking about his current idea: Get Team RWBY and Team NPR to watch some Jaune stories and shows so that they all can see his potential. He planned of course to add others in eventually, but he first wanted to start small and make it easier on himself. Plus the stories he would make for this could give him ideas on what to give to different Jaune's.

The God snapped his fingers opening a window to the reality of RWBY which was currently in season 5. He sighed sadly wishing he could change the canon, but knew deep in his mind that he would never be able to challenge his more powerful other self. So instead he closed it and opened another one. A new RWBY reality that would continue the same way it did in canon. The only difference?

Right now it was only in season 1 and He had control over it. It would be after episode 1 and Blake would have already revealed herself as a faunus, but he wanted the teams to be formed so it was a win-win on his part.

Xodia smiled and he snapped his fingers again. A white light filling the room and transporting the Teams RWBY and NPR from that reality into his domain. He using his power to make them unconscious before the teleportation. After a while the almost two full teams appeared on the separate couches. RWBY on the couch to his left and NPR on the couch to his right. He then silently watched their reactions from his position behind them.

Ruby Rose was the first to wake up and notice that she was not in her dorm where she had been reading a weapons magazine. So she sat up and asked fearfully "W-where? am I?" as she then looked at her friends and sister asleep next to her and on the other couch as well. Ruby shaking Yang and saying loudly "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" and with her last yell Yang, Blake, and Weiss woke up on their couch while Ren and Pyrrha woke up on theirs. All of the now awake members sit up. Nora still sleeping and laying against Ren.

Yang looks at her sister and asks "Whats wrong Rubes?" and the young leader responds "Guys it look around! It seems like we were kidnapped or something." as they all look around the lower area and never up at Xodia who smiled lightly seeing them all like this. Before the pain of season 3 and everything that came after it.

Xodia decided to use his power and he rotated the couches to look at him. The God then announcing himself and saying **"I am to blame for that. Sorry, but I couldn't really ask for permission considering I would be braking the very rules set upon by me to those like me in my position. I am Xodia the King of Everything and I am The God."** as he then held out his hand palm upwards and in the air above it, from nothing he created a Fire Dust crystal that changed into an Ice crystal before then changing into a butterfly which flew from the hand and to the group. It landing on Ruby's hand before then disappearing up wards in the air as particles of light.

The group of teens looked at the god in awe and fear. He had created Dust from thin air, changed its typing, turned it into a butterfly, and then made the butterfly disappear. If that didn't make him a god, then what did?

Ruby spoke up looking up at the mans golden eyes and asking "So Mr. Xodia um why did you bring us here then? Surely you have better things to do if your a God." as then the rest of the gang looked up at him curiously as well. Here Xodia sighed as he snapped his fingers. The throne he was sitting on moved and shrunk so that he was sitting in between both couches. The king saying "Well the reason why I am doing this is to fix both my sons mistakes and to change your future. Please watch the screen to see what I mean."

All of the teens then sit forwards normally and watch as the tv plays season three's worst. The tournament, the fall of beacon, the maidens, Yang losing her arm, Ozpin's death, Pyrrha's death, and the power of the silver eyes.

 **...**

It took a while to stop the crying. There were lots of hugging and cursing from both squads of people and Xodia had no doubt that if he had Jaune here that he would also be doing the actions too. Speaking of him, the group had just noticed the young Arc's absence.

Yang to the God and asked "So Mr. Xodia wheres Vomit-boy? He was in season 3 and yet he isn't here." This gained everyones attention and made everyone look at him.

The king looked them all and smiled. He saying **"Well thats part of the reason why you are all here. You see I have created and witnessed many different realities over the years. The Jaune in your universe and all dimensions have a large amount of hidden potential. Some of them do epic feats like becoming a god or some have him become the worst threat to walk the earth. He can do anything and become anything."**

Weiss wasn't having it however. She asking "That buffoon has that much potential?" as she clearly didn't believe Jaune Arc could do what the God said.

Xodia smirked at her and said "And thats why you are all here. I have brought you here to show you these different dimensions so that you could bring out the best of him, letting him become the hero he was supposed to be and what to avoid doing so he doesn't fall down a dark path. Here I will show you all a short clip to show you what I mean."

The king snaps and the Tv flares to life. All eyes are drawn to the screen.

* * *

 **((And that is all for the first chapter of my react series. Please tell me if you like it and leave reviews for what you want to see in this series. I have my own ideas of course, but I would like for everyone have their moment in the sun. I will be doing reactions to fanfics and short stories. I have permission from Couer Al'Aran to react to some of his stories so you bet that they will be in here too. I will be trying to get in touch with anyone and everyone who have stories that I like so I can have the cast react to them. Anyways this pic's chapters will probably be Sundays from today forwards. I only did it today aka Saturday because I had this idea and wanted to write and post it. See you all next time. Peace out. This is King signing off.))**


	2. Huntsmen's Creed: Revelations

**((Hello all and welcome to the officially first Reaction chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Most of these chapters won't be long, but definitely not short. Maybe like a chapter from my Gamer story. Sorry for the wait, My last final was today and I work Mon-Fri from 8 am to like 5 pm. Today I had off and decided to give you all something special. Also earlier those were me fixing some things I noticed, Anyways onto the reaction shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **... = Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation line are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's Domain-**

 **+Third Person pov+**

The RWBY and NPR group plus Xodia watched as the screen turned on and for the first alternate reality to show and the screen started off completely black. Xodia saying **"Before we begin there is something I should tell you. There are many of these realities that take place in the future. Of course everything is only Potentially the future. It is up to you and whoever else I bring to Make the future you want a reality. This is one such reality taking place in the future."** as he looked at his guests and the seven teens nodded before looking at the screen with more interest. They all wanting to see what Jaune was doing in the future.

* * *

 ***On the screen it showed a hooded man lying on the ground with his left hand as the focus. Beneath the hood there could be seen the nose, yellow and silverfish gray beard and mustache combination, and tanned lips. On his left wrist was a gauntlet that seemed to have a broken blade jutting out from underneath. His clothes were a dark gray from what could be seen and there was blood on them, the floor, and his hand. The man also appeared unconscious.***

* * *

The group sans Xodia and Weiss gasped as they saw their friend Jaune -albeit much older- on the ground and seemingly defeated with what appeared to be a broken weapon. Weiss scoffing and saying "It seems that even in the future Arc is useless when it comes to battle." and RBYNPR all glared at Weiss while Xodia hid a smirk.

He knew this universe all to well and could tell he would love to see the surprise on the Schnees face when it came to combat prowess later.

* * *

 ***On the screen Jaune's older mature and deep voice says** "Claudia my dearest sister." **As it zooms out to reveal more of his outfit ((AN:** Assassins Creed Revelations Ezio outfit **)), music playing in the background ((AN:** The same music from the opening.)) **and what appeared to be white fang members from their insignia, but they were dressed in red, the logo was a bit different, and they wore more armor. The members walking towards him. One of the grunts kicking his side to wake him up while that same man and another him up by his arms and started dragging him in between the two with the other members walking behind them pointing weapons at Jaune as his legs dragging behind him. The older Arc's hands tied by rope as the men shift their hands to drag him by his elbows.***

* * *

RWBY and NPR all glared at the white fang member who kicked him along with the other white fang members. They all noticing the changes to their uniform. Weiss looked like she was about to say something racist, but a look from her team and Xodia shut her up before she could make the comment.

* * *

 ***Jaune continuing by saying** "I have been in Ansel for over a week now, safe and in high spirits, but prepared for the worst. The men and women who have fed and sheltered me here, also give me warning that the road to Beacon is over run by Grimm, mercenaries and bandits not native to this land." **as it shows him being dragged outside into a courtyard where it is snowing. The camera angle shifting to a birds eye view and letting them see the symbol for beacon etched into the ground as well as Jaune being dragged across it.***

* * *

All of the teens gasp as they see their school being used as a fortress by the white fang and from what they hear from Jaune. Xodia deciding to explain says **"After Beacons fall, so too did Vale. With no one opposing them The White Fang decided to take over the desolate academy. Since then they remade vale into a faunus and Fang only town with the Grimm from the fall still roaming around as protection and the Fang hiring guns and swords for hire to defend them from intruders and Grimm alike. The Bandits came when the city fell hoping to get money or valuables from abandoned homes. Some Bandits being hired by the Fang to rob people who were on the road near Beacon so that people would stay away and think it is a lost cause to reclaim, but unfortunately Jaune doesn't know that they are there."**

The seven gasped and nodded at the gods words. They continuing to watch the screen.

* * *

 ***On the screen the camera changed angles again. This giving them a view from behind and watching as their friend was dragged forwards to another area as he says** "What this could mean, I dread to guess." **as the screen fades to black and the black fades to Jaune on a boat. He having one leg up and bent as he looked forwards onto the horizon while sailing across water. The camera angle changing to let them see Jaune sailing the boat to a coastal city. He saying** "When I first set out from Acradia ten months ago, I did so with a single purpose: To discover what my father, and The Inner Circle did not." **Here the scene changed to show Jaune crossing a large desert and heading to a mountain as he speaks. The scene changing again when he finished the sentence to him climbing what appeared to be ruins. Jaune continuing to say** "In a letter written a year before my birth dad makes mention to a library hidden beneath the stones of Beacon's basement where Amber rested. A sanctum of invaluable wisdom." **As he talks it shows Jaune** **climbing up a peak with mountains around him and the older Arc sitting on top of the peak looking at Beacon from a distance as it sat on the mountain. The scene then changes to a camera behind Jaune as he looks up at beacons castle. It showing a pouch on his back. As he looks at the castle it cuts to a side view to reveal Jaune having been shot by an arrow into his shoulder and backing up a bit. One hand grabbing onto the shaft as the other stays at his side. From this angle they can see Corcea Mors at his hip and another pouch on his side. While this happens Jaune says** "So what will I find when I arrive there? Who will greet me? A host of eager Red Claws, as I fear most strongly? Or nothing but the whistling of a cold and lonely wind?" **As Jaune looks around the camera cuts to what obviously seems like the leader of the Red Claws in Beacon. It was a bald faunus with no distinguishable traits. He walked out from behind a wall and the camera cuts to Jaune as he snaps the arrows shaft that was lodged between his plates of shoulder armor and hit the leather underneath. Then it shows Jaune's perspective letting them see the man and then the grunts from earlier rising up, but there were many more than before. They all standing on the ledge. It shows Jaunes' boots and him dropping the arrow along with the cape that had been on his back.***

* * *

What Jaune said about underneath Beacon got the group to remember what happened in Season 3. They all feared that there was something even more dangerous than a maiden under the school if Ozpin built the academy above it. Blake however also noticed that Jaune called the group Red Claws and asked "Mr. Xodia what did Jaune mean by Red Claws?" The King sighed and said " **Thats the name of the group Adam leads on his attack at Beacon. In this timeline The group became larger due to a lot more violent faunus joining** **."** Blake nodded and so too did the others. They all continuing to watch.

* * *

 ***Jaune charged into the fray and used a rock to jump up and land on a red claw members chest. Another member running right passed Jaune standing on the members falling body in slow motion. He both dodging and taking out an opponent in one move. The member he jumped on loosing his weapon in the progress. Jaune saying** "Beacon has not been home to the hunters for 25 years now. Can we still claim it for our own? Are we welcome there?" **As he punches at the mans neck while falling a loud shink audible. When the body hits the floor it stays down and Jaune does a combat roll into a standing position. His hands up in a guarding position as he twists to one side letting a Red Claw's weapon sail past him. One hand grabs the weapons shaft and the other punches into the mans chest where another shink is heard. As the man bends over at the waist Jaune maneuvers over the mans back with a roll and past him to take on a charging man with an halberd. Jaune uses one hand to grab the shaft and the other punches to the mans throat and a shink is heard and it shows the glint of a blade coming from Jaune's gauntlet as it retracts from the mans neck and back into the wrist armor. He then noticing another charging man to the right uses both hands to grab the halberd, pushes the corpse, and swings the axe blade into the charging mans stomach. The hooded Arc seeing another man coming drops the halberd and dodges the mans wild sword swing. He then notices another grunt coming and grabs the other swordsman's wrist that he just dodged. Jaune uses the momentum against him and blocks an incoming sword swing with his friends sword. He then kicks the new swords men away with one boot to the chest and twists his hostages wrist and sword behind his back and shoves the mans own sword** **through his back and out of his chest. Jaune making the man kill himself with his own weapon.***

* * *

Xodia noticed the teens jaws drop at the skill Jaune was showing in the future. He was a monster in a fight. They also winced realizing that the blonde goofy knight had become a cold blooded killer. Ruby looked over to the God and asked meekly "Jaune's killing them all isn't he? Thats what the Shink noise is isn't it?" The King nodded and said **"This is after Pyrrha's death and Jaune is looking for answers since Ozpin and Pyrrha never explained what was going on. Jaune is in a kill or be killed situation. A war that came to his future and may come to yours. Also in this timeline and yours Qrow knows about the maidens and only told Jaune a little bit."** Yang and Ruby looked shocked and all seven of them swore to question the headmaster and drunk when this was over.

* * *

 ***Jaune pushes the corpse back and ducks under another man swinging another halberd over his head. He saying** "Ah, I am weary of this fight Claudia. Not because I am tired, but because our struggles seems to move in one direction only...towards chaos. Today I have more questions than answers. This is why I have come so far: To find clarity. To find the wisdom left behind by the great Ozpin, so that I may understand the purpose of our fight and, my place in it." **as he then quickly stands up and goes behind the man as the grunt had mis-stepped in his swing. Jaune snapping the mans neck and then getting grabbed from behind by another Red Claw. As another grunt attacked Jaune and the man holding the hooded Arc, He moved to the right in the mans arm at the right moment allowing the man to cleave into the grunt holding hims shoulder. As the man released Jaune, he grabbed the shaft of** **the weapon, dragged it forwards and almost ripping it out of the team killer's hands while it pulled him into a vicious head butt from the hooded Arc. Jaune then grabbed the mans shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Jaune noticed another man coming in with a sword swing and pushes the kneed man back and away so He could counter the swordsmen. Jaune grabbing the mans wrist with one hand and stopping the attack while the other hand punched the grunt in the face. The grunt is knocked into some of his friends as another man attacks Jaune from behind. The older Arc dodges to the right side quickly and grabs the mans wrist. Jaune's pulls the mans sword hand to the grunts stomach and piercing him through his own back. The hooded Arc rolled to the side in a standing position facing to a man trying to attack him from behind and counting his attack by throwing his body to the other men. Jaune's back to the ledge wall and enemies all around him the hooded Arc puts both hands out to his sides a bit and flicks both wrists. From the gauntlets spring out Two blades. They each as long and wide as a hunting knife while also being completely straight and not at all curved. The camera cut to show a Ghost Ozpin walking through the battle field when Jaune says Great Ozpin. The hooded Arc Killing two grunts by stabbing one in the chest with one blade and stabbing the other grunt in the back. His eyes looking at the Ghost of the Headmaster, but unfortunately his attention isn't on the battle and the camera shows that it is only reflex that saves Jaune's life as he blocks an incoming sword strike with his hidden knife blade making the blade snap and him become knocked onto the ground. Jaune then surrounded by the army of Red Claws they all pointing their weapons at him as the screen flashes white and fades to reveal the bald man from earlier with a scar going down his face and looking back. Behind the boss is a door to the outside world that shines the light into the room while also blowing in snow, The camera pans to show Jaune being dragged into the room and to the leader. The camera gives a pov shot from Jaune'e perspective and shows that behind the leader to the left and right are doors to the outside world with stone platforms leading out. The leader holding a length of rope that has been tied into a noose.***

* * *

The group was in awe watching Jaune fight the army of men single handed and was winning. Ruby had stars in her eyes seeing the two blades come from the gauntlets Jaune was wearing and she asked if they had other things besides blades in them to which Xodia nodded and she squealed while thinking about what her friend added to the gauntlets. They then winced seeing Ozpin's ghost haunt Jaune mid battle and the sword break the hidden blade which knocked him over. When they saw the noose and window with the platform all seven gasped. Each realizing the man intended to hang Jaune.

* * *

 ***Jaune in an act of** **defiance got his feet on the ground and shook off the guards holding him while walking forwards to the leader. He still slowly walking forwards as the men pulled out their weapons ready for round two, but Jaune still walked forwards slowly to his fate. The leader noticed this and held out his hand to stop the men from killing Jaune then. The guards anxious pointed their weapons at him as the camera angle changed to over the shoulder of the leader. Jaune saying** "Should anything happen to me, Claudia...Should my skills fail me, or my ambition lead me astray, do not seek retribution or revenge in my name, but fight to continue the search for truth, so that all may benefit. My story is One of many thousands, and the world will not suffer if it ends too soon." **as he walked forwards. The camera angle cutting to show a different angle and see Jaune get** **shoved forwards. The camera panning from a side angle to show Jaune walking to the end of the stone bridge with the Ghost of Ozpin on another one next to him. Jaune looking at the Ghost and the leader behind him curious as to what the human was looking at looked over as well. The camera cut to the opposite angle to show that Ozpin's ghost had disappeared and Jaune was at the end of the plank. The camera moved to the front and swiveled around Jaune's head from the same opposite angle just zoomed in to show an eagle flying in the air around him and the leader reaching out to pull off Jaune's hood. The camera cutting to show an angle that had Jaune's face, upper torso, and the leader of the Red Claw with some guards behind him. Jaune's blonde hair had darkened with age and had some streaks of gray in it as it was slicked back. There were some wrinkles on his face and his once bright blue eyes had become muted. No longer shining with hope, but now a resigned and dim blue that came with being old. This did nothing to detract how handsome he had become and how much baby fat he lost. There was also a faded scar above the left of his lip that went down past the bottom lip a bit. There were also some marks on his head and face from the fight earlier. After a few seconds the leader behind Jaune lifted the loose noose up over Jaune's head and down around the older Arc's neck. Jaune tilting his head down his chin just jutting out from above the hangman's knot. The leader is shown tightening the noose from a different angle when all of the sudden the eagle from behind cries loudly and like some sort of signal Jaune twists around lifting his arm up and elbows the leader in the face. The leader stumbles back stunned as Jaune turns to face him. The Arc grabbing the rope with his hands and throwing it around the back of the leaders neck. Jaune falls back off the stone bridge the leader falling face first into the stone bridge as the guards behind him try helping him. Jaune over the edge holds onto the rope from a distance with his hands so the noose doesn't kill him and he looks up at the guards trying to free their leader until Jaune moves his head down to his free hand and uses it to pull the hangman's knot loose and gets it off from around his neck. The Arc falls down from the height his body glowing a subtle white as the camera follows him down for a bit before it cuts to a board of wood where he would land as it showed in the last scene were he was falling to. Jaune lands on the wood in a heroes pose the wood cracking underneath him and making a dent as his body stops glowing a subtle white color. Jaune looks up for a moment while smirking and standing from his position and while walking to the camera he uses both hands to pull up his hoodie covering a majority of his face once more as the screen fades to black.***

* * *

The seven of them glared at the leader and all shed a tear for the final words of Jaune Arc. There was a blush from Ruby and Pyrrha at seeing the handsomer and older Jaune and when the eagle cried they all cheered as they saw Jaune would not go down without a fight. When Jaune began glowing as he fell it raised a few eyebrows, but their jaws all dropped as he landed like a bad ass and smirked up at the bad guys. They got a feeling that when Jaune put back on the hood that he would be out for more Red Claw blood and were disappointed when it ended with the tv turning off as well.

Xodia saying **"And that is all for the first alternate reality. It is a possible future for Jaune so do keep that in mind. Now that you have a feel** **for what you will be seeing, do you want to see more?"** as he looked at the group of teens.

The RWBY and NPR members all nodded enthusiastically as they all wanted to see something that cool again. The King smirked and pulled out his remote once more and said **"Then lets looks at another."** as he turned back on the tv and they all waited to see what was in store next.

* * *

 **((And that is all for todays chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review suggesting what I should do next. This chapter was because I LOVE that Assassins Creed opening sooo much. For those curious it is Assassins Creed Revelations opening cinematic. There another one for its e3 trailer which has my favorite song Iron by Woodkid in it. Check those two vides out on youtube for all you Ac fans or people who have never heard of Assassins Creed out there. They are awesome and I got chills when I first watched it. Anyways see you this Saturday for Gamer and Sunday for another Reacts. Peace. This is King signing off.))**


	3. Jaune Arc: The Yellow Flash of Vale

**((Hello all and welcome to the third chapter of RWBY plus (J)NPR and others react to; in this chapter there will be some feels, but thats just how it's supposed to be. Anyways I hope you all enjoy. Onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **... = Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation line are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's realm-**

 **+Third Person pov+**

Xodia looked at the group of 7 and said **"This is another possible future for you all. So be prepared. In this you Pyrrha have a special ability along with magnetism. It is called Aura Chains and can be learned by anyone with strong Aura. Also Jaune will have a semblance and an ability to manipulate aura outside the body due to his great control."**

The teens nodded and all were curious as to what would happen in this timelines future. They all watching as the screen faded from black and into the next reality.

* * *

 ***On the screen it shows what seems to be Vale city, but different. There was Beacon in the middle for some reason and a mountain with faces on it. The camera panned over the place until it got to a house and in the cut of inside the house were the camera panned into the living room. In the room there was a man sitting on a chair facing two kids sitting on the couch. The man had sun kissed blonde hair, tan skin, sky blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks, was around 6'2" and wore an orange and black jacket with black pants. One of his arms was bandages up from the elbow down and he was very handsome. The two kids he sat in front of had different hair colors. The oldest looking a lot like the man except he had two whisker marks on his cheeks. The youngest was a girl with black hair, pale skin, pale with a lavender tint eyes, and two whisker marks on each of her cheeks. They were 13 and 6 years old respectively.**

 **The girl smiled at the man and said** "Daddy can you tell us about your parents? We want to know about our grandparents." **as she looked up at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.**

 **The boy looked at the man and smirked while saying** "Yeah come on Dad, I wanna hear about how cool the 4th was." **as he looked at the older blonde. He looking eager to know about the two that gave his father life.**

 **The older man sighed and said** "Alright Boruto and Himawari I guess I will tell you about your grandparents." **as he smiled at them while they cheered. He chuckling lightly.**

 **The blonde man continuing by saying** "Well to begin I will start off with the basic knowledge of your grandparents, Their names were Jaune Arc: The Yellow Flash of Vale and 4th Headmaster of Beacon and Pyrrha Nikos: The Red Death." **as the scene then fades to a picture of an older Jaune standing besides an older Pyrrha. They both holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.**

 **Jaune was wearing a badass outfit that had him in a white coat with red flames on the bottom. Underneath was a green vest and a pair of blue pants that had bandage wrapping around his left knee and his ankles. He wearing some black open toed shoes to match. His hair was a bit longer and shaggier, but other than that he looked to grow very handsome and had quite the fit figure.**

 **Pyrrha however looked like a housewife. She was wearing a green long apron that went around her body and underneath was a white short sleeved shirt along with some black shorts. However that didn't detract from the fact that she looked gorgeous with her hair down.**

 **((AN: Jaune is Minato and Pyrrha is Kushina.))** *****

* * *

When the group except Xodia saw this, they all had their jaws hanging wide open. Jaune looked like he was a complete badass and Pyrrha looked like a mom. However Pyrrha was very happy along with being shocked. She and Jaune got together and it seemed as if they had a son, who in turn had his own family.

Yang was the first to speak and she looked to Pyrrha while saying "Damn P-money it seems your a lucky girl. You get a complete hunk out of Vomit Boy and you guys have a just as hunky kid." as she grins at the red head.

Pyrrha blushed and had a pink tint on her face as she said "I guess I am lucky. I can't wait for the day when we have our son." as she smiled at the grown man that was talking to her grandchildren who looked handsome and adorable.

Ruby then spoke out and asked "How come you both get cool nicknames? Its so unfair." as she pouted wanting one of her one. The rest of the group sans Xodia also realized that the future Jaune and Pyrrha had badass names and wondered how they got them.

Weiss however was the most shocked since she couldn't believe that Jaune could ever become the headmaster of Beacon.

They all calmed down and watched the next scene play out.

* * *

 ***Boruto and Himawari both were in awe at the nicknames and when the older blonde showed them a picture they smiled down at the photo. The camera cuts to behind their shoulders and they see the pair of kids looking down at a photo of the Older Jaune hugging and resting his head on an Older Pyrrha's 9 month pregnant stomach. They both smiling happily for the camera and both** **their hands on her stomach holding and intertwining their fingers.***

* * *

Everyone in the group aside from Xodia gushed at the picture. The 7 teens all thinking it was cute. Pyrrha especially was happy that Jaune and her seemed to be deep in love.

The God was smiling sadly. He knowing the fate for the pair.

* * *

 ***The older blonde continued by saying** "Mom told me that Dad was super dense and that she had to do something pretty drastic to get it into his thick skull that she was in love with him. Her words not mine." **as he chuckled lightly.**

 **The scene then cuts to an Older Jaune and Pyrrha walking through Vale together with a lot of other women staring at the handsome headmaster of beacon. They all flirting as both pass by some. Pyrrha is seen getting mad. A tic mark on her head as she grinds her teeth together. Her hands clenched into fists and her knuckles white.**

 **Finally she couldn't take it anymore and dragged him into the center of the square. She kissing him on the lips heatedly and then breaking it off. One hand then going to his crotch and cupping it as she turned and shouted at all the women from before. Pyrrha saying** "This is where my babies will come from you hussies! Find another man!" **As she glared at them darkly causing them all to run away. Jaune was blushing a scarlet red and his jaw was dropped.***

* * *

The group except Pyrrha laughed at the way future Pyrrha got Jaune to notice her. The red head was blushing scarlet red in embarrassment and facepalmed. She was mortified at the actions of her future self.

When Yang was done laughing she said "Damn P-money I didn't know you could be so forward. Must have gotten pretty desperate for you to claim him in public like that." as she wiped a tear from her eye.

They all eventually calmed down and continued watching the story unfold.

* * *

 ***Boruto and Himawari were laughing loudly as well when the older blonde finished telling them just how his parents became official.**

 **Once they calmed down Boruto asked** "So Dad is it ok if I ask how you know all this when your parents died when you were born?" **as he looked at his father.**

 **The older blonde man sighed sadly as he looked down at his daughter and son. He saying** "Well it was actually thanks to my fathers mentor, the legendary huntsmen Jiriya. He was my godfather and the reason why my parents named me Naruto. It was after a character in one of his books. The book was about a huntsman who could unite the world through peace. They hoped that I could become a huntsman like the one in the book." **as the now named Naruto finished. ***

* * *

Now this was a shock to the group except Xodia. The 7 teens were sad that their friends had died on the day of their Childs birth. Pyrrha was the most sad.

The red head saying "I died the day my child was born? What kind of mother am I? I want to have a happy life with Jaune and this happens? Damn it." as she shed some tears.

Xodia paused the screen and got up.

He walked over to Pyrrha and put a hand on her shoulder. The god saying **"Pyrrha calm down. This is just a different future. Also it is not your fault that this happened. You will see what I mean."** as he then walked back to his seat and sat down.

The cryptic message and the advice had calmed down Pyrrha as well as made her and the group anxious to see what he meant.

* * *

 ***While Naruto was silent, Boruto asked another question. He asking** "So how did they die if they were so cool? I mean Grandpa was the strongest Huntsmen of Remnant when he was alive right? And Grandma was the strongest Huntress if I remember history books correctly." **as he looked at his father curiously.**

 **Naruto smirked at the comment and said** "Yeah they were the strongest. Dad's semblance allowed him to make seals that he could teleport to. When he teleported all you could see was the yellow flash of his hair. His seals had more than one ability of course. It all depended on his imagination and what he drew. Mom's semblance magnetism allowed her to control her enemies weapons and armor. However both had an special ability with Aura that had to due with their strong and large reserves as well as great control over them. Dads technique is called The Rasengan and Moms was here Aura chains." **as the screen then faded to another scene.**

 **In this scene it showed Jaune facing down a battalion of what seemed to be white fang. He throwing a bunch of knife like weapons that had three prongs on them. Then Jaune held up his hand. In the palm formed a basketball sized glowing translucent white** **ball of energy that seemed to be spiraling. It making a noise that sounded like it was brimming with power. Jaune disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared in the battle field next to a grunt. He going from kunai to kunai in a flash of yellow. When he teleported to the last kunai at the end of the battlefield he bent down and picked it up. He twirling the metal knife with the ring casually while in the background one by one the grunts of the white fang fell down unconscious. All of their armor having a basketball sized dent. He then going and collecting the other knives.**

 **In the next scene it showed Pyrrha in her house wife clothes using what appeared to be red energy chains coming from her back to help her clean the house with multiple things at once. The adult red head humming happily with a smile.***

* * *

The group sans Xodia was shocked at Jaune's semblance and ability. They were in awe as they watched him decimate the battalion of troops in a few seconds. It appeared the dorky knight was quite the monster when he grew up.

Yang saying "Damn p-money, you really are one lucky gal." as she was still speechless to describe Jaune's power.

The red head nodded wordlessly when the blonde women said that.

When it showed what Pyrrha could do it was kind of not as impressive as Jaune due to the situation, but they knew that those chains could do some serious damage with how sharp some looked and the reality of what they could do.

The group then all watched as the scene continued.

* * *

 ***Boruto and Himawari were in awe at the description of the battle and their grandparents abilities.**

 **Naruto then sighed sadly and said** "They died because on the night of my birth a new type of Grimm called The Biju or Tailed Beast, had been lead to the village and was hell bent on destroying it. This beast is called the Kyuubi or Nine Tails. However that wasn't their only challenge. There was a man who controlled the Grimm that made it attack Vale. His name was Obito Uchiha." **As then the scene changed once more.**

 **It showed a gigantic black fox like Grimm that had nine tails. It was covered in bone armor, bone spikes, and red markings. It stood taller than the trees and was the height of a mountain. Its tails swinging around as it neared the walls of the village. On top of one of the heads carved into the mountain was Jaune. Ironically enough he was on his own head. The head next to his was Ozpin's meaning these were the heads of the past headmasters for Beacon.**

 **The fox opened up its mouth wide and formed a gigantic ball of energy that looked like it could destroy Vale in a single blast. It fired the ball straight to where Jaune was standing. The Arc held his kunai side ways and the seal on the knife glowed bright white as a white net like design appeared in the sky. The ball was sucked into the net and disappeared. In the distance to the right, there was a huge explosion visible from the forest.**

 **Jaune looked calm and as soon as he was about to move forwards to the Kyuubi a man in a black cloak wearing a mask that had a strange flame marking on it and had only one eye hole appeared behind him . Jaune reacted on instinct and attacked. His kunai going through the mans head as if he was a ghost. The man then grabbed his wrist and Jaune got a good look at him. From the hole there was a visible red glow as a menacing dark voice spoke and said** "Your opponent is me 4th Headmaster and its all over." **as the masked man tried to use a vortex to capture Jaune, but he disappeared in a yellow flash. Jaune reappeared in a clearing, the masked man following in a vortex. In the back ground The Kyuubi was attacked by large red energy chains. Some wrapping around the beasts legs and neck. While others slashed at it's body and face. The beast trying to swipe at whatever it was on the floor with its tails, but missing and roaring in anger. The masked man in front of Jaune pulled out what seemed to be chains clamping them on his wrists and letting them flow behind him bringing the Arc's attention back to the man in front of him. Jaune pulled out his tri pronged kunai and got into a stance with it. The masked man pulling his hood down to reveal black spiky hair and the camera angle showing the red eye in the mask having three tomoe. The two facing off.**

 **It seemed both husband and wife were in a battle were death could be the outcome.***

* * *

The group of seven sans Xodia had their mouths hanging wide open after seeing the Kyuubi. The feeling hopelessness and dread when it was shown to be the size of a nearby mountain. It got worse when it showed it could manipulate energy like the Sea Dragon and launched it to where Jaune stood.

As quickly it came it went away due to the awe of the Arc's semblance. They all seeing Jaune teleport the attack away from the village. The 7 cheered loudly for their friend and just when they thought that Jaune was about to go and kill the beast like a hero, The Villain showed up.

They all glared at the masked man known as Obito Uchiha, even Xodia.

RWBY and NPR then noticed the background fight of Pyrrha V Kyuubi and were amazed that her chains could do such a thing. The Red head was curious if she could learn how to do it now so she could be as strong as her future self or even stronger.

They all watched the man pull out his weapon and eagerly awaited the epic fight that would happen next.

* * *

 ***The masked man and Jaune rushed forwards. The Arc having his arm out and the knife heading to the mans stomach. However just like before Jaune's hand went right through him and his body followed. The black haired man tried to use the chains to capture Jaune again, but the blonde used his semblance to teleport to another knife that was on the ground. The Arc stood up and faced the man once more. He thinking 'His flesh. My physical attacks don't work on him, but he materializes himself to attack me. Which means the one who attacks in an instant quicker than the other will win.' as then they both charge at one another. The camera pans to a side view were both are running at each other. Jaune throwing a kunai to the mans head when the distance was getting close. The kunai like earlier went through his head. Jaune with his free hand made The Rasengan and when it seemed the masked man would win, Jaune teleported to the kunai with a flash of yellow and now in a position above him, Jaune slammed down The Rasengan onto the mans back. The attack forming a large crater underneath the black haired man and Jaune leaving a seal on his exposed back. The area was a mess due to Jaune's attack covering it with dust and huge debris.***

* * *

The group sans Xodia cheered loudly as Jaune beat Obito in the coolest scene of the reality yet.

Ruby gushed and said "That. Was. AWESOME! The way Jaune calculated what Obito's semblance was and used it against him was amazing."

The others had a hard time disagreeing with that statement.

As the new scene started they became interested in what would happen next.

* * *

 ***The masked man jumped out from the smoke and onto a rock. He saying** "You got me. So thats what they mean by elusive." **as Jaune also stands from the smoke and glares at him. The Arc teleports to him and puts a hand on his stomach. The black haired mans chest was covered in a white seal and said** "Damn it you separated me from controlling the Kyuubi." **as it then shows a close up of the Kyuubi still wrapped up in red energy chains some what and being attacked by them as it roars loudly. Its red eyes in the shape of the masked mans' back to a normal blood red. When it cuts back to Jaune the masked man jumps back and away from him to say** "I must hand it to you 4th Headmaster, you wounded me and managed to separate me from the Nine Tails. However the beast will be mine eventually. I am going to rule the world and there are so many ways to go about that." **as he then disappears in a vortex leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts.***

* * *

The seven all cheered seeing Jaune free the Grimm from the mans control, but they were shocked to hear what Obito said after wards.

Ruby saying "Well looks like when we defeat Torchwick and Cinder we have another problem to look forward to in the future." as she looks at her friends.

They all stare at Obito's retreating form determined to one day catch him so that the disaster in the future could be adverted.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. Next Sunday will be part 2. Sorry this ended on a cliff hanger, but theres so much to write that I figured that it would be better in two parts. Anyways hoped you all enjoyed. Please leave a suggestion or helpful advice in the reviews. See you all next time. This is King signing off. Peace out.))**


	4. Jaune Arc: The Yellow Flash of Vale 2

**((Hello all and welcome to the fourth chapter of RWBY + (J)NPR and others react to. I would like to thank all of you for your ideas for this series and I hope that all of you continue to try and help me. Also if any one has any advice for me on how to be better in writing than please do not hesitate to say. Anyways onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking",** "Masked/ God speaking in story"

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **... is Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation lines are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's realm-**

 **+Third person pov+**

The group of seven teens eagerly watched the screen as it faded from the last scene and to another. The screen going black before continuing off where it left the group on a cliff hanger.

* * *

 ***Jaune teleported back on top of the** **village's headmaster head mountain. He appearing on top of his own and looking at the new situation. In the distance he could see the Kyuubi being attacked and held by red energy chains. He knowing it's his wife Pyrrha using her Aura Chains is about to go over and help her when all of the sudden the large Grimm goes to unleash its devastating attack once more. It facing its snout up and opening its mouth wide. The large purple ball of energy forming above him and it steadily growing in size. The older Arc curses and thinks** _'Its going to attack Vale again, but this time Pyrrha is in the way. I don't have much Aura left so I'll have to teleport the Kyuubi away.'_ **as he watches the beast. Jaune then disappears in a yellow flash and reappears next to Pyrrha. She having a Kunai of his in her pocket. The blonde than reaches out and touches the Kyuubi's leg where its armor doesn't reach. All three teleporting away from the village as in the distance it is seen that a large explosion envelopes the area they went to moments later. The camera pans to a smoldering wrecked house where debris and the Arc emblem are on the ground. The Kyuubi looking at the house and noticing the flash of yellow behind it where Jaune appears. One hand holding an orange bundle and the other around Pyrrha's waist.***

* * *

The teens gape at the fact that their friend had teleported that mountain sized monster away. They also noticing the fact that Jaune had teleported the Kyuubi to their house of all places, letting it destroy their home.

Xodia decides to explain by saying **"Relax. That is just the Arc mansion behind the headmaster mountain. Jaune's family dies in the war with Salem so that place has been long since abandoned. In fact Jaune and Pyrrha live in an apartment complex in the city of Vale and were moving into the Mansion. Naruto of course being a baby stayed at the apartment. So this scene is saying that Jaune teleported to the mansion** **with Pyrrha and Kyuubi, then teleported away with Pyrrha and reappeared with her and Naruto with in the span of a minute to allow the Kyuubi to unleash its attack on the empty building."** as he looks at the group.

RWBY and NPR all nod at the explanation and Pyrrha then asks "Why did he have to get Naruto?" as she was worried for her future son. The King of the Gods sighed sadly and said **"You will see why in a moment."** as he then turns his head back to the screen with the group following soon after.

* * *

 ***Pyrrha used her chains to subdue the Biju once again. She saying** "Jaune I want you to use your seal semblance and seal the Kyuubi into me. That way when I die, I can bring the beast with me." **as she looks at him and Jaune along with the group notice that there is a large wound in her side that is making her bleed out. The Arc boy gritted his teeth as he sensed that she was using her Aura to power her chains instead of her body. He saying** "You don't need to do that Pyrrha. I can heal you with my seals and seal the beast into Naruto. When I was away there was a man who attacked me. He was the one controlling the Kyuubi. If we kill the Kyuubi here it will only reform some where else and be venerable to control once more. However if we can seal it into Naruto not only will our son be able to have the power of this Grimm, but we can make sure that the man I fought can't control it. I also want you to live so he can be loved by his mother. Vale should be fine with Ozpin back in control so I don't need to worry about that either." **as he then placed his hands in front of him with his palms facing the air and fingers spread. A white seal with a yellow tint appearing in front of him in the air. Jaune then saying** "Death Summoning Seal." **and from the whitish yellow glyph appears what looks like the Grim Reaper himself. A black cloaked individual with their hood up only showing boney white hands holding a long black pole with a scythe attached to it. The Arc looked to the cloaked individual as he continued holding his hands out to the seal and said** "God of Death I want to make a deal. My soul in exchange for your help in sealing the Kyuubi into my son Naruto." **as he looked at the now named God of Death. The cloaked entity of Death faced its shadowed hood to Jaune and said in a deep raspy male voice** "This deal is agreeable Jaune Arc. With your large Aura you would have lived a long time, but giving your life to me early? It certainly makes things easier for me, but I am not unkind. I will drain away your soul at a slow pace so you may have a little time to say your last words." **As he then holds the scythe with one hand and uses the other to pierce Jaune's stomach. The hand comes out holding what seems to be a large rope colored white with a yellow tint. He holding the rope as he puts the hand back on the scythe. The weapon glows a white color with a yellow tint for a brief moment and then the rope slowly begins coiling around the end of the scythes shaft and moving up it to the blade at a snails pace.***

* * *

The group of seven were shocked at the fact that Pyrrha and Jaune would both be willing to do whatever it took to protect their son. They were also very gobsmacked when Jaune summoned The God of Death. When the Reaper had pierced Jaune's stomach with his hand everyone cried out in fear thinking that the God wouldn't honor the deal that He and Jaune made. However when Death pulled out a large white and yellowish rope they were confused and they all looked to Xodia for answers.

Xodia sighed and said **"That rope you see there is the manifestation of the soul for the god of death. The color is Jaune's aura color meaning that is Jaune's soul. The reason why the rope is so wide and long is due to the fact that Jaune Arc's Aura is huge in reserves and density."** as he looked at the teens.

Weiss decides to ask "I thought you were The God? The King? Why is there a God of Death?" as she looks at Xodia. The rest of RWBY and NPR also look curious now realizing what Weiss is saying and looks over at the God expectantly.

He looks at them and says **"Yes I am The God and I am the King, but tell me if there were no other gods then how do you think I am King? In order for there to be a ruler then there must be people under neath him. In this case since I am the King that must mean that** **there are Gods below me. When I came into existence so too did the Stars in the sky. Lights piercing through The Great Darkness that once ruled completely. After battling The Great Darkness for a long time we eventually came to a stalemate. We could not kill one another. With out Light there could be no Darkness and with out Darkness there could be no Light. So we came to a deal. I would create worlds were life could flourish only if she was able to keep the balance and be the one to destroy them. Of course the same could also happen in reverse. After all the Grimm come from the Darkness and the destructive power of Dust comes from the Light. Anyways after a while we noticed that we could not be on all of our planets at the same time and again we made a compromise. Together she and I made The Minor Gods. We gave pieces of our power to our spawn and the were allowed to rule that piece completely. For example The God of Fire. Fire which is a mix between her Destruction and my Light and given to our son. He can control all types of fire and no other Minor God can. Only The Great Darkness and I can because we were the creators of Fire and our Son."** as he looks at them and then looks at the screen.

The teens think about what Xodia said and then look back at the screen as well. They all watching what happens next.

* * *

 ***The God of Death than Strikes the Kyuubi with its scythe blade and from the Grimm beast it is shown there is a black, red and white watery energy coming from it and connecting to the scythe's tip. The Reaper then hovers the blade over the baby Naruto's body. Jaune next to him and placing a seal on the boys stomach. The essence from the scythe of the large Fox Grimm starts to go into the seal at a moderate pace. The Kyuubi roaring in agony as it glares at Pyrrha, Jaune, and Death. Due to Pyrrha's weakened state one of the chains around Kyuubi's left paw slackens and the beast tries to attack the baby as it is generating the most fear. However before its long claw could touch the baby. Both Pyrrha and Jaune lept in front of it and both were impaled. Jaune was behind Pyrrha as the bone claw of the Kyuubi pierced through their backs and out their stomachs. They stopping the claw from reaching their son by becoming his Jaune saying** "Pyrrha why did you jump in the way too? I was already going to die. It is my job as a father to sacrifice myself for our son." **as he looks at her. Pyrrha looks back and smiles as she says** "Its my job as a mother to do that too, you know?" **as they then both look down at their son. Jaune decides to add another seal to the one on Naruto's belly and says** "Im going to focus some of my Aura into this new seal. I want you to do the same. This way a bit of our selves will be able to help Naruto if the seal should ever start to loosen or break." **as then she rests her hand on top of his and an orange aura flows around their fingers and into Naruto. After thats done Jaune says** "We won't be able to see him for a while. So lets say what we want to say to him now." **as they stare at their sleeping son. His cheeks slowly gaining whiskers as the Fox Grimm is sealed into him. Pyrrha saying** "Naruto don't be a picky eater. Just eat a lot so you can grow up big and strong. And make sure that you bathe every day and that you stay warm too. Also don't stay up too late. Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them ok? Just a few is fine. As long as they are ones you can really trust. And..mm..your dad wasn't very good at this. Make sure you study hard and learn your about Aura. Always remember everyone is good at somethings and not so good at others. So even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed ok? When your at the academy respect your teachers and your other classmates. Oh. Now this is important. Regarding the three prohibitions of a Huntsmen. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Take your pay put it in a savings account. No alcohol. Not until your of age. Too much is bad for you so practice moderation. And another prohibition is women. Now I am one so I don't too much about it. Keep in mind this world is made up of Men and Women. Human and Faunus too. So you'll at some point start noticing women and thats normal. Just be careful not to fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find some one who's just like me. And that reminds me. Speaking of the three prohibitions. You should be weary of Jiriya you know? Naruto I'm sorry to say there will be plenty of hardships and painful times ahead. Just be true to yourself. Make sure to have dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true. Oh Naruto. Theres so much. So much more. There so many things I want to pass on to you. So much more I want to tell you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. Jaune I'm so sorry. I used up your time." **as she was speaking the camera panned around the couple slowly. It showing close ups of their faces and Pyrrha crying as she talked to her son.***

* * *

The group of seven were crying openly at the twos sacrifice and of the future Pyrrha's speech. They all getting together and hugging Pyrrha closely who had the most tears and was sobbing loudly.

Xodia paused the screen and waited for the teens to calm down. He silently closing his eyes and listening to the heartbreaking sound of a girl crying in sadness.

It took a good half hour for ever one to stop, but since no one wanted to leave Pyrrha's side due to them wanting to support her Xodia had to expand the NPR couch and make it big enough for all seven to sit down on it. They leaving one couch free for the taking and huddled closely together on the other.

The God looked at the teens and asked **"Are you all ready to continue? Theres only a little more left to see."** as he watched them nod quietly. He then turned to the screen and hit un pause.

* * *

 ***Jaune shook his head with a smile and said** "No it's alright. Naruto. My words to you, well I guess your talkative mom said it all." **as the sealing process finished and the two collapsed onto the ground when the Kyuubi disappeared along with the claw that impaled them. The two facing one another as their eyes connected. Jaune smiling at Pyrrha and she at him. They holding their left hands together showing off their marriage rings and they both saying** "I love you." **on their final breaths leaving Naruto on the blanket for an Older Ozpin to come along and take. He looking down at the two and said** "No! Not again! I am too late! Jaune...Pyrrha...I am sorry. I swear to look after your son." **as he cried and held the baby close.** *

* * *

The screen faded to black on their older headmasters last word.

Xodia looked at RWBY and NPR and sighed as he watched them cry a little bit from Jaune's last words and the two's final breaths.

He snaps his fingers and behind the tv to the left there appeared a glass display case against the wall. In the display were two stands so far. One held the broken blade and gauntlet on the First Jaune and on the second stand it held two golden rings. The god saying **"Now all of you can see the items from the other realities."** as he then watched to see what would happen next.

The seven walked up to the display case and they all looked at the gauntlet. Then they all looked at the rings. Inscribed on the rings were: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Arc-Nikos.

Xodia speaks up and says **"The future Pyrrha would wear the one with Jaune's name on it and Jaune would wear the one with your married name on it."** as he then stared at the blank screen and waited for the teens to sit again.

He heard the case open and close. Unsurprisingly when they all came back Pyrrha was wearing the ring on her left ring finger. They leaving Jaune's ring and the gauntlet in the display.

They all then watched as the screen faded into another reality.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave advice and suggestions in the reviews down below. Have a great day and see you all next Saturday and Sunday for the next chapters of both Gamer and React. This is King signing off. Peace out.))**


	5. Jaune: The legendary hero aka Snake

**((Hello all and welcome to the fifth chapter of RWBY Plus JNPR and others react to: . As always please leave a review for an idea or suggestion for this series. I will be using my own ideas, fan made ones, and other author stories to help the progress of this story.**

 **Also spoiler** **alert: There will be a slight change to this story's canon. I heard of a theory that caught my interest: Ruby's dad is Qrow. Now I know i'm going to get a lot of flames for saying what comes next, but theres just a lot of evidence of Qrow being the father and Tai not. I will explain in the story. Just please at least give it a shot.**

 **Plus for this RWBYified story which is based off of Metal Gear Solid 4, In it Snake takes to an old red headed friend who's uncle was actually was her father. Im sure you can all guess where this is going now.**

 **Anyways lets get to the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking",** "Masked/ God speaking in story"

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **... is Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation lines are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's Realm-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

The group of seven look at the screen as it starts fading from black and into a new scene for them to watch. Xodia knowing what they will be watching sighs quietly and sadly to himself.

The God had to remind himself about why he was doing this. It was to change their skewed views on the Knight and prepare them all for the future, but that was not the reason why he was sighing sadly.

It was the reality that they would be watching was the worst case scenario for how things could turn out. Plus the fact that there would be a major secret revealed. So he wasn't looking forwards to explaining that.

* * *

 ***On the screen showed an old man with silver hair in a mullet style back, a mustache just as silver on his upper lip, a black head band tied around his head with two loose ends flowing in the back, a black eye patch over one eye, the other eye being visible and a muted blue color. While old and having wrinkles the mans face was still handsome. He was also wearing a black jump suit that had was made of light armor and hugged his muscles. The old man wore black gloves over his hands and a dark green vest over the black suit. The vest appeared to be military grade and had many pockets. There was also the fact it looked like it was armored as well. From behind him are two hilts. One looks like a knife hilt and the other is a sword hilt. Last, but not least in his hands was a silenced pistol that looked to have settings and on the mans feet there were two black boots.**

 **The old man was crouched outside a door and held the pistol with one hand. He opening the door with the other. Once it was open a bit the man slowly and quietly pushed it open. His steps so stealthily into the room that no noise is heard. Once the door is about a quarter of the way open there was noise to the camera and the old man pointed the gun towards it. He walking forwards a bit until the camera zooms in and behind the old man is a masked person with sunglasses on holding a rifle to the old mans back. He saying** "Drop your weapon." **as the old man sighs and keeps the gun in both hands. He slowly standing up straight as he raises both hands into the air. The masked man repeats what he said before causing the old man to speak in a deep raspy voice** "Alright. Here." **as he bends down to place the gun on the floor. The man with the rifle at his back says** "Easy now." **and gestures for him to walk forwards. The old man doing so and walking past his gun by a step to turn around and look at the man holding him captive. He saying** "You haven't even taken the safety off Rookie." **as he inspects the masked mans gun. As the mask man responds** "Im no Rookie. Im a ten year Vet." **theres a flash back where theres a masked soldier holding a rifle to what seems to be an older Jaune and Jaune saying the same thing to the man in the flash back. Jaune was wearing the same thing as the old man in the flash back and when it ended the old man who was now obviously revealed to be Jaune groans at the Rookie, the Rookies words and the flashback. ***

* * *

RWBY and NPR's reactions were hilarious. They all had slacked jaws and widened eyes as they saw Jaune, their clumsy Knight be a Stealth Agent and to see him so old that he made Ozpin of all people look young. Xodia knowing everything that would happen was not surprised.

They all continued watching curious of how Jaune would deal with the man in front of him. The god being the sole exception.

* * *

 ***As the Rookie points the gun towards the older Jaune he makes the single worst mistake anyone could: Taking your eyes off the enemy. Because as soon as the masked Newbie looks to the safety Jaune takes advantage of the shift in focus and he rushes forwards. One hand pushing the gun to the side and away from his body. The other hand chopping him in the face and making the Rookie's head jerk back. Jaune quickly moves his the hand to the Newbies elbow using it as a pivoting point to flip the young man with his strength. The Rookie landing on his back with Jaune pointing the rifle at his face. The older Arc asking** "How the Hell did you ever survive ten years?" **as he looks down at the newbie. Before Jaune could do anything a female voice speaks up and says** "Don't Move." **causing Jaune to point his gun to the voice, but the camera was still in a side profile view. Showing two men pop out from some cover to the left of him. A black skinned man and a mohawk man both wielding rifles and pointing them at the Arc. The camera pans to show a masked woman in front of Jaune and pointing a pistol at him. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a green military vest over it, and tan pants. She saying** "CQC...a real Big Boss huh?" **as she and the other two men watch as Jaune slowly moves to the right side of the downed Rookie. The older Arc aiming the rifle at her as he casually puts one knee one the newbies arm and the other knee on the throat. Jaune still pointing the gun at her as the Rookie chokes and groans from the pain. The woman saying** "Lower your weapon." **as she moves closer. The woman continuing by saying** "Slowly now. I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you." **The two stare down, but Jaune notices something on the vest and the camera zooms in to show a symbol of a Fox holding a knife with its teeth. The letters underneath saying: Foxhound. Another flash back occurs and in it a younger Jaune is seen with the same symbol on his shoulder. Once it ends the older Arc asks** "Fox?"

 **The woman silver eyes widen in the close up as she asks** "Jaune? No wait. Im sorry. I meant to say your codename." **as the woman lowers her weapon and pulls off her mask to reveal a much older Ruby Rose. Leaving Jaune to chuckle and say** "Its ok Ruby. I don't mind you saying my name. Just make sure everyone else calls me by my codename." **as he stands and lowers his weapon. They both smiling as another flash back occurs showing a younger Jaune with out the eye patch but still wearing the stealth uniform looking at and smiling at a younger Ruby who was wearing the same outfit she was now. Once it faded the older Ruby nodded and smirked as she said** "Sure thing Snake." **as she walks over and looks concerned. She reaches for his face and asks** "What happened to your face?" **Jaune moves out of the way and leaves his back to her as he says** "Accelerated Aging. From the disease I caught taking Watt's bullet for you." **as he walks forwards a bit and stops. Ruby turns around and sheds a tear as she says** "Oh my God..." **Jaune turns around and walks to Ruby. He placing a hand on her shoulder and saying** "It wasn't your fault. The bastard wanted to kill you and I got in the way to protect you. This isn't your burden to bear. Its Arthur's and mine." **This causes her to tear up more and turn around to hug the older Jaune. She burying her face into his chest. The Arc hugs back after a while.***

* * *

The group of seven were all shocked to see Jaune easily defeat the Rookie and were worried when he was surrounded. However to them the biggest twist to learn was that Ruby had also grown into a Stealth Agent and Jaune hadn't aged naturally.

Xodia decides to say **"In this reality, when RWBY and JNR go to fight Salem along with your allies, they encounter a man named Arthur Watts who is a brilliant scientist working for the witch. He created a disease that was intended to kill Ruby and instead Jaune took the bullet for her. This is the result of the disease."**

Ruby smiles and blushes a bit at the thought of Jaune doing that for her, but she as well as the rest of the group sans Xodia were furious at the fact that a disease meant for her was slowly killing Jaune.

The teens decided that Arthur Watts was on their shit list. He was right below Cinder at three with Ozpin, and Salem being top two and one respectively.

* * *

 **After a few minutes Ruby breaks the hug and walks over in front of Jaune. The Arc** **pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and starts smoking as he sighs and says** "You must be my informant from Vale military." **as he looks at his old friend and Ruby says** "And..You must be the inspector sent by the UN." **as she signals for the rest of her men go to her side. The Rookie getting up and going over as well. They all striking a pose as a grinning Ruby says** "This is Rat patrol, Team zero one. We are with the CIC or as you know Criminal Investigation Command. One of the bodies investigating PMC activity." **causing Jaune to smirk a little and say** "First hounds, now rats?" **as he then looks at the Rookie and sighs as he holds out the rifle backed to the newbie. The older Arc saying** "Here, you can have this back." **as he then tosses it to the man. The** **Rookie catching it and properly holding it as Ruby leads the rest of her team up ahead. Jaune and the Newbie slowly following behind.**

 **They eventually arrived at a small camp in a building. Jaune was looking over some documents as he was sitting in a chair. Ruby was in front of him and giving a verbal report. She saying** "It's been four days since Adam arrived in the area and since then, this woman been with him." **as she walked over and handed Jaune a picture of a woman. He trying to get a good look at the picture as Ruby continues by saying** "She doesn't look like a combatant. Probably some kind of an advisor. Maybe a scientist." **The camera cuts from the side angle where Ruby's head is next to Jaune's to the Arc's point of view. They seeing that at a distance he can't make out the woman's face and when he tries to bring it closer the entire screen is blurry. The camera cuts back to the side pov and shows Ruby looking concerned for her first friend. She placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him her silent support. Jaune accepts it for a moment or two before shrugging it off and placing the paper down. He saying** "So your the commander of this 01 unit?" **as he looks ahead not wanting to see the look of hurt she was showing on her face when he shrugged her off. Ruby says** "Why? Something wrong with that?" **as she walks forwards her back to Jaune and her head over her shoulder as she looks back at him. The Arc looking at her as she continues by saying** "Here I'll introduce you to the team." **as she points to the black skinned man first and says** "Thats Ed. He's our Radio man and assistant sniper." **then pointing to the other man on the team. She saying** "The sleeping Giant is Johnathan." **John hearing his name sits up showing the back of his hair looks like an exclamation mark that goes to a mohawk. Ruby saying** "Don't stand behind him. He hates when people go around his back." **as it shows him going back to sleep. The camera pans over to where Jaune's sitting and it shows Ruby taking a seat in front of him at his table. The older Rose continuing by saying** "And finally..." **as behind Ruby from the other rooms emerges the Rookie. She saying** "Johnny, but everybody just calls him Akiba." **as he walks up to the pair and says** "Commander I have finished installing the sensors." **as he then walks over to his bed. Jaune looks at Ruby and says** "You're all grown up." **as he smiles lightly at her. Ruby has a smirk on her face as she looks at him and says** "Maybe it's because someone taught me well. A certain legendary hero...Who suddenly...disappeared?" **The angle of the camera shows both of their faces. Ruby looking at him pointedly while he winces slightly and frowns a small bit. She continuing by saying** "You quit the unit. Me...I never gave up on you. Or on Foxhound. Back then, I just wanted you to accept me. I wanted you to turn around...To see who I was." **Jaune sighs quietly and he sags in his chair. He looking much older than he already was as he frowns a bit. Ruby however continues by saying** "But...I've put the past behind. Im done playing little love games." **Jaune stands up from the table and walks a bit away. His back to the Rose as he stands in silence. Ruby understands she hit a sore spot bringing up their past relationship and changes the subject by saying** "So...What are you here for?" **This causes him to turn around and look at her. Jaune saying** "Threat assessment... the PMC's." **as he looks down at her. She saying** "Really? Because I heard a rumor there's an assassin out there targeting their leader." **as she stands up and walks forwards past Jaune. He looking at her back as he says** "Well, thats some rumor. Im only here because the UN wants me to assess the impact and effects of PMC's on their refugee protection efforts." **making her turn around to look at him. Jaune himself then walks a bit away from Ruby as she asks** "Thats all?" **causing him to respond with** "More than enough for a retired vet like me." **as he looks at the wall. Ruby walks near him saying** "I know he's plotting an insurrection. But as long as AT Security's system is in place, theres no way he'll succeed." **Jaune sits down at the table again facing the standing up Ruby and asks** "How can you be so sure?" **as she then goes on to explain everything. ((An: Just watch the Mg4 Guns of the Patriots cutscene. Theres way too much to write and I want to get to the good part.))***

* * *

When the older Jaune smokes his cigarette the group is not so welcoming of his habit, but they understand that the stress of all of this is getting to him and he needed to take a drag to calm down.

The teens laugh at Ruby's team posing and then they all frown at Jaune's question. Unsure why he would be asking that. Apparently the older Ruby felt the same and they all were observing Ruby's group.

All of RWBY and NPR had different reactions to Jaune being a legendary hero and apparently he having a romantic relationship with the Older Rose as well as their falling out.

Ruby was blushing that her and Jaune would be together and was happy to hear he became a legendary hero, but she was sad when she heard it didn't work out due to Jaune leaving he behind to take on the dangers on his own and always being ahead of her.

Weiss was confused. She didn't understand why or how Jaune Arc became a legendary hero or even was able to be with her partner. In her opinion Jaune didn't deserve to be with herself or Ruby., but that didn't stop the slight feelings of jealousy she felt when it was mentioned nor the blush that had spread on her face every time the adult Jaune was showed in flash backs.

Blake could tell from the older Jaune's eyes that the blond boy they all knew would turn into a battle hardened veteran that was considered a hero and placed on a pedestal so large and tall that even in retirement he knew there was no way that the world would forget about him. She could also see that he had experienced pain and suffering like no other and that in the end he was tired of it all. That he just wanted to rest his old and weary bones.

Yang was happy that her sister was happy with Jaune at one point and that the two had apparently had a relationship. But when she heard the fact that Jaune was so good as a hero that not only did he have to leave Ruby behind every-time he went on a mission, but also that their happiness together had suffered because of it...Well she was angry at the government and the UN for forcing Jaune to be dragged back into the fray and she was mad at Jaune for not trying harder in the relationship.

Nora was proud of her fearless leader for becoming the hero he always wanted to be and she was happy that her brother in all but blood had a relationship with the younger leader of RWBY. She was a bit sad it wasn't with Pyrrha, but that sadness, happiness, and pride all turned to rage at learning not only had Jaune been forced to give up his happiness to be a hero. That wasn't all however. Apparently even when he was retired he was dragged back into the fray. It was clear to her that the government was forcing Jaune to work for them and that his job would kill him if the disease didn't.

Pyrrha was conflicted. On one hand she was happy that her crush was happy with Ruby and had become the hero he wanted to be. On the other hand she was sad that she wasn't chosen by Jaune and that his job of being the Hero made him give up his happiness with Ruby. She was also very livid at the fact that the government seemed to be using the older Arc like a tool and not caring that he was slowly dying or the fact that they pulled him out of retirement just so they could have the legend on their side.

Ren was disappointed and content. He was content with the fact that Jaune was a hero and that he was happy with the Rose. However he was disappointed that his brother in all but blood was forced to give that up to continue being the hero because of the government.

Any other thoughts of what happened were cut off as the scene continued from the older Ruby's explanation.

* * *

 **((That is all for today. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but there is just too much to write for One chapter. I promise my next idea won't be more than a chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review with helpful advice, kind words, and or suggestions for possible reactions in the future. And I will see you all next time. This is King signing out. Peace.))**


	6. Jaune: The Legendary Super Saiyan part 1

**((Hello all and welcome to the sixth chapter of RWBY plus (J)NPR and others React to stuff and I am your host King as hopefully you all know by now.**

 **Before we begin I would like to make a small announcement:**

 **I have rebooted Saiyan Soul Arc and will be continuing both Saiyan Soul Arc and Force Soul Arc on Saturdays for Saiyan and Sundays for Force.**

 **Of course this does not mean I will be giving up this series or Gamer.**

 **I will try to do 2 stories per Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Also I have decided to give up on ever continuing Lone-Old-Man-Logan's stories for her.**

 **So please contact me if you think that you can be the ones to adopt them and preserve her legacy as a writer.**

 **For this chapter I had no inspiration to continue the metal gear solid 4 Jaune as Snake reaction. Im sorry, but I just couldn't. I decided to move on to something else. Something hopefully better.**

 **Anyways onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking",** "Masked/ God speaking in story"

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale** **-**

 **... is Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation lines are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's realm-**

 **+Pov Third Person+**

Xodia pauses the current black screen and looks to the group of seven and says **"Im sorry everyone, but this universe is difficult to record and I have decided to stop it here for now. Maybe in the future we can continue this watching if you are all curious enough to see what happens next, but for now we will have to move on towards something else."** as he grabs his remote to change the channel.

The teens shrug not really minding the change of pace. The future they were watching was too grim for their tastes any ways.

As the god changes the channel the groups attention flicks to the screen to see him going through multiple realities. Trying to find one suitable for them to watch.

One channel had Jaune in a suit of black armor with a bat symbol proudly placed on his chest, another had Jaune in a red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest, one had him dressed in a black suit and black tie holding a gun to something with ren by his side dressed the same and copying Jaune, next had Jaune grabbing his head in pain as his skin started turning green, another had him running with lightning flashes coming off of him, one had him wearing a red and blue suit with white highlights shouting "PLUS ULTRA!" as he charged at a some one, finally they stopped at a black screen with the letter Z in gold with red highlights in the top left corner.

Xodia smiles and says **"Ah here we are. Don't worry about those other universes for now. Maybe we will see them later. For now please enjoy this."** as he presses play.

RWBY and NPR all watch as the scene fades from black.

* * *

 ***It shows a slightly more muscular Jaune who was wearing a white gi shirt and pants with yellow wrist bands and boots. He was standing off against Cinder Fall. Jaune was glaring at her as the two were on top of what seemed to be beacon tower. Beyond them could be seen a currently being destroyed vale. There being Grimm and white fang everywhere causing a bunch of chaos. To the side are of the tower shows Ruby, Pyrrha, and Neo all looking at Jaune hopefully. All three of the girls looking a bit worse for wear, but over all ok. It cuts back to a side view of Jaune and Cinder standing off. Jaune dropping into a fighting stance. One that at first glance seemed to have a lot of openings, but an experienced fighter could tell that there were no holes in his style what so ever. Cinder however smirked at him and put her feet together while facing him. She spreading out her arm's to the side and looking confidently at him. (AN:** Goku's fighting stance and Frieza's respectively. **) Next to them on the ground a couple feet away was Ozpin's body. He was battered, bloody, and looked like hell. Ozpin's clothes had a huge hole in the chest area and he had a wound there as well. Jaune looked at them for a moment and said** "All of you please go now. I can handle this. Please put your faith in me. Run down the tower and evacuate with the others." **as he then quickly looked at Cinder. The next part showed the woman pointing a finger towards him. It glowing a sinister orange and red along with her eyes. Pyrrha saying** "Watch out Jaune! You can't block that." **as she looked at him worriedly fearing the loss of her crush. Cinder smirked more and said** "Die fool." **as she blasted a beam of orange at him. Jaune used a hand to bat away the blast and in the distance of the city vale there was a sizable explosion of orange and red energy. Cinder frowned and began firing beams at Jaune using a rapid pace. The Arc deflecting all of her attacks with one hand sending the explosions all over the city of vale. Cinder then smirked for a moment and said loudly** "Lets see you save both your friends and yourself fool!" **as she then used two hands. The maiden using one to blast Jaune and the other to blast the three girls. Jaune however was faster than she gave him credit** **for. The blond teen deflecting his blast and moving fast enough to disappear in front of cinder and reappear in front of the girls. He blocking the shot with his hand and batting it away as well. Jaune glaring at Cinder says to the girls behind him** "Please leave, the three of you. I can handle this and I don't want you guys being hurt." **as he goes back into his fighting stance once more. Ozpin from his place on the ground chuckles and says** "Don't you see it Cinder? The Legend that has scared you for over a decade has finally arrived in front of you." **as he struggles to sit up. He looking at her with a bloody grin. Ozpin continuing by saying** "Show them Jaune. Show them your secret." **as Jaune sighs but nods. Around his sweat pants what looked to be a brown belt suddenly moved. It coming off with out Jaune having to touch it at all, only to** **reveal a brown monkey tail that was swinging behind him. Cinder's eyes widen as she has a hint of fear while looking at the blond in her eyes. She saying** "You..." **becoming speechless a** **s Ozpin grins more and says** "Thats right Cinder. Jaune is like me. He's a Saiyan. A hybrid between Man and Faunus." **as he chuckles and looks at her. Cinder glared at the old headmaster and Ruby spoke up by asking** "Not to be mean, but what so special about that?" **as Jaune shrugs not really caring and Ozpin says** "A long time ago a legend fore told of a being with great power. Greater than even the maidens and relics themselves. That legends name was The Super Saiyan. The myth has been around a long time. Salem herself has even seen and fought one on equal ground. That is why she fears them. Saiyans have the incredible ability to become stronger after every battle and manipulate Aura to a degree that allows us to use it for offensive attacks.. One such Saiyan was pushed to limits and achieved this form. Its the reason why she fears us." **as then Cinder schools her self and grins while chuckling and saying** "If your suggesting that this monkey in front of me is stronger than me you are wrong. He stands no chance against me. Im only at 20% power right now. With all of my power I can destroy all of vale city. There is no threat any of you pose to me now that I am the full maiden." **as she then points at Ozpin and her beam of reddish orange energy pierce's through his chest and out his back causing him to fall back down on the ground. Jaune cursed and said** "Damn you! He couldn't even defend himself. Wheres your honor?" **as he glared at Cinder. She replying** "It was the only way to stop his inane babbling. There is no such thing as a super saiyan." **as then Ozpin coughs and says** "Listen to me Jaune. Before I die there is something I must tell you. Cinder is the reason why the Saiyans are gone. When she acquired half of the maiden's abilities she decided to test them out by destroying our home village named Vegeta." **as then a flash back shows a younger Cinder with Salem standing next to her and both on a cliff as they over looked a city. An army of Grimm marching on to it and multiple people with brown tails fighting the beasts with hand to hand along with beams of aura energy. Cinder lifting a finger into the air and forming a small ball of red and orange energy above her as she watches one warrior the most. He looks like an older, muscular, and ruggedly handsome Jaune with a scar going across one of his cheeks. The man ripping through multiple Grimm with his bare hands and aura alone. He making his way towards the** **pair on the mountain. He screaming** "SAAAALLEEEEMMM!" **loudly and angrily while glaring at the woman.***

* * *

The seven were shocked to see what Jaune could look like in the future and hear of Jaune's heritage or at least this Jaune's heritage. They think the new look makes him look handsome and that the tail makes him look cuter and are wondering why he hid it so long. When the group of teens heard of the Saiyan's abilities and the legend of a Super Saiyan they were in awe. Each all imagining what that type of power could look like and what it did.

However when they heard that Cinder was the reason why Ozpin and Jaune were the last two remaining Saiyan's they were all glaring at the amber eyed woman. As the flash back played to show Salem and Cinder attacking the village of Vegeta with a Grimm army and the Saiyans were fighting back was shown all of them were cheering. When what looked to be Jaune's father showing up RWBY and Pyrrha all blushed. They all imagining that Jaune would look like his father when he grew up.

They were all curious to see what happened next and eagerly watched the screen.

* * *

 ***Jaune's father suddenly started flying up towards Cinder and Salem. He screaming the Grimm witches name louder as he tears through any griffons and nevermore that were in his way. Eventually Jaune's father is floating a bit below the two and only some distance away. He smirking at Salem and saying** "We knew this day would come Salem. The day that you would come after us. After all we Saiyans know better of the legend than even you. We all heard that you were the one to battle the first Super Saiyan a long time ago and that he was the first to ever strike fear into your cold heart. So now more will the world know of your tyranny. You will fall this time Salem. We will not make the same mistake as our ancestor and spare you. Its time we end you! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" **as he held up his hand and above the palm formed a large basket ball shaped blue energy sphere.** **Jaune's father launching it forwards and letting the aura blast fling towards Salem and Cinder. While Salem looked a little frightened as a slight flash showed what seemed to be Jaune's father covered in a gold energy radiating with blue lightning rolling off him for a moment and cold teal green eyes staring down at her. The only difference was that the vision had no scar on the right cheek. Cinder however smirked and started cackling as she made her orange and red ball of energy grow large enough that it looked as big as a small car. She flung it forward and the two blasts met in air. Cinder's red and orange ball versus The father of Jaune's blue ball with white highlights and golden specks. The colliding energies caused the ground underneath the two to crack. Cinder's ball pushing back the older Arc's. The man grit his teeth and tried the best he could to hold it back, but eventually was over powered. Cinder's attack growing slightly in size as it headed towards the older Arc. It becoming the size of a garbage truck as it impacted the older Arc and drove him into the ground of the village named Vegeta. It exploding moments later and the resulting aftermath causing a large circular dome of red and orange energy in the middle of the city. Its shock wave destroy multiple buildings and incinerating any Saiyan people within, all while Cinder laughed evilly. She** **saying** "Oh what lovely fireworks! Yes! Be gone with your FILTHY RACE FOREVER!" **joyfully as she grinned and watched as the city imploded before her. The light of the explosion coloring her face and showing off her insane smirk and eyes.***

* * *

When Jaune's father flew the seven looked to Xodia who said **"His semblance was flight."** as he then gestured to the screen.

RWBY and NPR all watching as he tore through even the air born Grimm with ease and then they hearing his deep voice and speech. However they were the most shocked when they all saw Salem having a flash back for a moment of the Legendary Super Saiyan and when they saw an Older Jaune covered in golden energy and secreting blue lightning from his body all with a new pair of teal colored eyes, they were in awe.

The seven could feel a chill running down their spine as his cold eyes glared into their own. He not only looked powerful, but also gave off the feeling of power.

When the teens saw Cinder and Jaune's father clash their attacks they were all cheering for Jaune's father. Everyone amazed that he could hold his own against a half maiden, but when he faltered and they saw the village of Vegeta explode along with the results of said explosion all were in awe.

It also terrified the hunters in training that there was some one with that much power running around.

However when it showed Cinder laughing her evil laugh and complimenting her own destruction like that, they were all glaring at the woman in red.

As it continued RWBY and NPR watched the next scene.

* * *

* **It shows Jaune's father in the explosion. His armor slowly disintegrating along with his body. He looks like he had many regrets and had a shocked open mouthed frown on his face. However in that moment was a vision. It showed a young Jaune growing up slowly to look like him and then showed Jaune staring down Cinder on top of a building. The father of Jaune cracks a smile and a small tear rolls down his cheek before it evaporates due to the heat. His last word being screamed as the destruction of his friends and most** **family followed shortly after** "JAUUUUUUUNNNNNEEEEE!" **as then the scene fades white and then back to present day with Ozpin looking up to Jaune he reaching a hand out to the blond boy as he says** "You must let go of your mercy Jaune Arc. There is no honor in this battle. Its a game. Play to win. You must cast aside your feelings! This monster will destroy us all! She is pure evil! Do not underestimate her! Do not let your guard down! All of our hopes now lie with you! You are the last remaining Saiyan and you must AVENGE US ALL! SHE KILLED EVERYONE! YOUR FATHER, MY FATHER, INNOCENT MEN, WOMEN, AND CHILDREN! PLEASE JAUNE! YOU MUST WIN!" **as he cried. His tears forming a small puddle beneath where his head rested as finally he took his last breathe and died. Ozpin's hand falling down to the ground with a thump as his eyes faded dull and head turned to the side.***

* * *

When the teams were shown Jaune's father slowly dying they all wanted to look away, but for some reason they just couldn't. When they all saw a flash of Jaune growing up and he then facing off with Cinder, they realized it was being shown not just to them, but also to Jaune's father. When the older Arc cracked a smile and cried all of the teens felt tugs on their heart strings. As the man screamed the name of his son for his final word and the screen fade to white they assumed it was the explosion consuming Jaune's father.

They all cried when the happened so Xodia paused it to let them calm down. After they were done they looked to the God and Pyrrha asked "How did Jaune's father see Jaune's future like that?" to which he replied with **"In that reality I showed Bardock his son's future as a reward for trying to fight back knowing he would die. It was the only solace I could give him. Letting him know that one day his son would attempt to succeed where he had failed."** as he looked at the red haired girl.

Once done speaking he motioned to the tv and asked **"Are you ready to continue?"** which lead to them nodding.

They watched as Ozpin spoke to Jaune and looked at the blond boy desperately. The headmaster saying his last words to the Arc before succumbing to his injuries and dying as well. Of course they all shed a tear, but stayed determined because the teens were all watching to see what would happen next.

* * *

 ***After Ozpin died Jaune cursed lightly and said** "Ok Oz...I won't hold back at all against her." **as he then said** "Ruby, Pyrrha, Neo. Please leave now. Im sorry to say that you guys will only get in the way. Leave this all to me." **The three nodded but before they left All three has quickly hugged Jaune from behind and said** "We are with you all the way so don't die on us!" **,** "You better come back to us in one piece!", **and** "You can do this!, but please don't take any chances!" **respectively. They all leaving soon after with Ozpin's dead body. Once they were gone Jaune shot off toward Cinder at a fast speed. The two matching blow for blow leaving multiple craters all around the battle field. Shock waves erupting from the clash of their fists as the Grimm Dragon watched from it's perk above them. Jaune dodged multiple punches from Cinder at a pace that even some experienced huntsmen would have trouble keeping up with. He retaliated with his own punches and managed to hit Cinder a few times before she** **jumped up and fired an orange red blast down at him. The energy beam went down through the metal tower underneath them due to Jaune dodging the blast and then replied with a blueish white blast with golden specks of his own at her. It managed to make a mark on her pale skin as she blocked it her her hand. She grit her teeth and thought out loud** "Whats so different with this Saiyan? Many have tried to get close to this kind of power, but they are all dead. He's fantastic. The only one who ever managed to hold his own is gone as well unless..." **and as she looked at Jaune in his fighting pose she saw for a moment that behind him were two men. One was Jaune's father. He smirking at her as he had one hand place on Jaune's left shoulder. The other man was the legendary super saiyan, but it looked mostly shadowed except for the spiked up golden hair and cold teal eyes. (An:** Like the shadow people of RWBY, but the hair and eyes are visible) **Around the shadow was a golden energy and lightening flashes with in the energy and around the figures body. He had his hand on Jaune's right shoulder. When Cinder blinked the appertains were gone and she scowled as she glared at Jaune.***

* * *

When the other Ruby, Pyrrha, and the thirdly named Neo had hugged Jaune and basically said 'Come back to us', the two girls that were there blushed deep red. Ruby hiding in her hood and Pyrrha looking at the floor. The rest of RWBY and NPR had decided to tease the two red heads for a bit before stopping to watch the fight.

And what a fight it was.

It seemed both were evenly matched currently and Jaune had damaged Cinder slightly while she couldn't land a blow on him. They all had a feeling that Cinder was telling the truth about being 20% of full power, but they could also see Jaune was holding back still too.

When it showed the Grimm Dragon most were scared of seeing it again, but that lasted only for a moment as the fight continued.

However the next scene of Cinder complimenting Jaune and then seeing Jaune's father or Bardock along with the legend supporting the Arc had left them smiling, but they all turned to Xodia. Ruby asking "How come the legend was Shadowed out except for his hair, eyes, and power?" to which the god replied **"That point of view was Cinder's for a moment and since she has only heard of the description of the legend and has not actually seen him, when she hallucinated in that moment she only saw what she knew. However she has seen what Bardock looks like and drew a comparison to Jaune from the man."** as he looked at the silver eyed girl.

RWBY and NPR focused back on to the tv to watch the next scene as it continued where it left off.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. Cliff hanger to end It out like always. Sorry. Hope you all enjoyed and I would like to repeat what I said earlier:**

 **I have rebooted Saiyan Soul Arc and will be continuing both Saiyan Soul Arc and Force Soul Arc on Saturdays for Saiyan and Sundays for Force.**

 **Of course this does not mean I will be giving up this series or Gamer.**

 **I will try to do 2 stories per Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Also I have decided to give up on ever continuing Lone-Old-Man-Logan's stories for her.**

 **So please contact me if you think that you can be the ones to adopt them and preserve her legacy as a writer.**

 **Anyways that is all for this story, Please join me in Force Soul Arc chapter 4 soon.**

 **Peace out.))**


	7. Jaune: The Legendary Super Saiyan part 2

**((Hello all and welcome to RWBY plus (J)NPR and others react to stuff. I am your host King. In todays chapter we will be continuing Dragon Ball Z Arc. Also I have acknowledged the fact that no one likes the text walls and will be changing that today too. A comment in the last chapter had asked me "Why didn't you show Jaune and one of them having sex? Not that I don't mind the comics." and theres a simple answer to that: RWBY and NPR right now believe that despite everything they are being showed, Their Jaune will never have the same potential or skills or power as the Jaune's that are being shown right now. However since I am Xodia and I decide what happens when the group finally goes home or who joins their little sessions, maybe I will make their Jaune better and have some of the different characters in my stories visit to tell them the stories behind the Jaune of that universe. Anyways I think its best to get on with the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking",** "Masked/ God speaking in story"

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale** **-**

 **... is Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation lines are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's Realm-**

 **+Third Person POV+**

The group of seven eagerly waited as Xodia grabbed the remote once more to continue the reaction of the Dragon Ball Z fight Of Goku V Frieza RWBYified into Jaune V Cinder. Despite not showing it the God was also excited at seeing this as it was one of the best moments in DBZ history that had been transformed into the RWBY universe.

He pressing play and the teens all watching as the screen fades from black to where they last left off:

 ***Jaune and Cinder were glaring down at one another still before the battle picked back up again with the Arc going in for more hand to hand. The blond hair, brown monkey tailed boy and the red dressed fire maiden exchanging powerful blow after blow the two going so fast it was almost a blur. In the skirmish it seemed that** **the Saiyan leader of JNPR had the advantage, he dodging more of her attacks than she dodged his. The two separating with Cinder blasting her orange and red beams at him, causing Jaune to move around as to not get hit while also retaliating with his own blue, white, and golden specked energy blast. It kicking up a cloud of dirt in front of the Fall and allowing the young hunter in training to appear from the smoke to land a** **devastating blow to her sternum sending the woman back a couple feet. She visibly gritting her teeth in anger and placing two hands together to form a giant orb of red and orange. The blast launching forwards to the Arc and he catching it with his hands before lifting it upwards and letting it travel into the sky where it exploded into a shower of light. The two charging once more and locked into a collision of punches and kicks.***

The fight had the seven hunters on edge the whole time. Their jaws dropped in awe as their eyes tracked the movements of their enemy and friend in a battle of the ages.

Ruby and Pyrrha both deciding to pull out a 'Lets go Jaune!' flag and a styrofoam finger with 'Jaune is #1!' written on it. The young Rose having the flag and the red headed spartan having the foam finger, all while they both cheered the loudest for the blond haired male of JNPR.

Of course they were not the only ones showing their support. Yang, Nora, and Ren were holding a giant card with Jaune's symbol proudly displayed upon it while Blake and Weiss were the least over the top, they still both had black outlined white stickers on their clothes that said 'Go Arc!' on it in yellow.

Xodia was just smiling at the groups enthusiasm as they all continued watching the epic fight.

 ***As Cinder was about to land a blow on Jaune, he disappeared to the side in a yellowish red blur, that when the camera angle changed to show a close up of Cinder's surprised face and an open space behind her the Arc had instantly appeared behind her and delivered a divesting drop kick into her back all while shouting "Behind you!" which had launched her forwards and caused her to tumble on the ground before standing back up and facing the blond. Jaune kicked off the metal building beneath him causing a crater to form, his body covered in a blue, white, and golden speckled energy as he flew right towards his** **opponent with his left arm pulled back before he was coated in a scarlet red energy and yelling "Kaio-Ken x 10!" as then the camera shifted to Cinder and showed her facing Jaune as she asks "Kaio-what?" before he appeared in front of her and decked her in the face with his punch, the force of the uppercut caused her to lift off the ground making her venerable to a vicious combo to her stomach that sent her flying back.***

The next scene of Jaune taking an even bigger advantage with in the fight had caused the seven to cheer loudly and when Jaune activated the Kaio-Ken x 10 which led to Cinder being dumbfounded and decked across the face, it had caused a lot of laughter.

The God paused it for a moment allowing them all to calm down from their laughing and when they were done Pyrrha looked over to their host and asked "What was that Kaio-Ken ability that Jaune used?" to which caused Xodia to look at the spartan of JNPR and reply with **"The Kaio-ken in this universe is Jaune's semblance. The Kaio-ken is an ability that amplifies the users strength, speed, reflexes, power, and toughness at the cost of stamina and aura. The first Kaio-ken gives Jaune plus five to his body, Kaio-ken times 2 gives jaune a multiple of x2 to all of his traits. The limit for the Kaio-ken is x100 in another universe, but Jaune's limit is x 20 in this one. The only problem is there are only a couple increments of the Kaio-ken: The previously mentioned regular Kaio-Ken, x2, x3, x4, x10, x20, x50, and finally x100. The more he increases the more stamina and aura he drains which in turn means less time boosted."** as he then looks back at the screen.

RWBY and NPR were needlessly to say shocked at the fact that their friend had such a powerful semblance in this universe and all grinned at the implications of the fact that Jaune was now only at x 10 when there was a much powerful x 20 hiding in the wings.

The teens all excitingly following the gods action and staring at the screen as the battle continues on.

 ***As Cinder flies back, Jaune dashes past her and appears behind her body. He delivering a powerful knee into the back of her rag dolled body once it gets close to him causing the Fall maiden to bend back a bit over the extended limb and stop in mid air allowing the Arc behind her to jump back and up with his hands at his sides. He yelling "Kaio-ken x20!" letting him become covered in a dark red energy as he chanted "Kame...Hame...Ha!" and launched his hands forwards causing a red coated blue beam with hints of white gold surge out from his hands and hit the venerable back of Cinder. The blast launching her forwards and into a wall causing a large explosion of power. The camera cuts back to our hero covered in red energy that slowly disappears Jaune's semblance fading as he is left panting with his hands still out to the area he sent his enemy. Out from the large cloud of dust walks Cinder. Her dress** **having numerous holes, her skin all marked up with some bloody wounds, and she glaring at the blond haired boy in front of her.***

The amount of speed and strength showed by Jaune when using his Kaio-ken semblance was amazing to the seven, he being able to land incredibly powerful blows and run almost as fast as Ruby with her semblance.

When he activated the next increase of Kaio-ken and used a blast that he named the KameHameHa, they were in awe at the damage it caused to Cinder.

Ruby this time turned to Xodia and asked "What was that attack he used? It seemed different than the abilities described by Ozpin." which caused the God to turn to the silver eyed girl and say **"Well Jaune in this universe is a prodigy when it comes to fighting. So when he trained all of his body, he also trained in his Saiyan abilities discovering that while they could fire beams of energy, the energy could be controlled to make custom and more powerful blasts. The KameHameHa is a unique energy blast that it focuses the energy to one point, letting it grow in his hands, before launching it forwards into a large wave like attack for devastating results."** as he stared at her before looking back to the tv.

The hunters in training followed his lead and focused on the fight.

 ***The Fall Maiden growled at the Arc as she** **glowed with red and orange power. Her aura surrounding her in a violent fiery vortex and the camera showing that her wounds were healing. Some of her marks fading and her bloody scratches disappearing leaving only a couple blemishes and a few bloody scrapes behind. She saying** "By calling upon the aura I was not using in this fight, I was able to heal the damage you dealt to my body. Unfortunately for you I want to still hold back. It's not everyday I get a good fight after all, but now lets see how you do at 50% you filthy monkey!" **as she dashed forwards to Jaune. This began the one-sided beat down that was extremely in Cinder's favor. Due to his semblance, the Arc was drained of most of his stamina and aura. So the blond did not have a chance against his boosted enemy. It was easy to see that the woman in red held the edge as she pounded the leader of JNPR with blow after blow in which he either barely blocked or dodged and was always hit at least twice. Of course he did try to land a couple blows, and while some connected they either didn't do any visible damage like before or were countered harshly. This all leading to the camera showing a view of the roof for a moment before Jaune was launched backwards and tumbled into the frame. The Saiyan struggling to stand on his feet as he kneeled at the edge, his body covered in nasty marks and most of them were leaking his blood onto his tan skin.***

When the fight had resumed and they saw the strain Jaune's semblance had upon his body the teens were worried, however when they saw the tide of the battled turned to Cinders favor and they saw the results of a half powered maiden against their friend they were openly crying and pleading for the monster to stop. It emotionally hurt them all to see Jaune beaten, bloody, and struggling to stand as a powerful opponent advanced on his broken form.

RWBY and NPR watched on with bated breath as they were all nervous and felt something bad would happen soon.

 ***Unexpectedly Jaune raised his hands up to the air as a blue, white, and golden specked energy surrounded his body, the camera cut down to the ground where Pyrrha, Neo, and Ruby had exited the building and looked up to watch the fight. They seeing Jaune's energy glowing brightly and above the tower up high in the sky there was a large blue, white, and golden specked ball of energy. Pyrrha saying** "Thats Jaune's Spirit Bomb that he learned from Ozpin! Apparently its a very powerful attack that takes two hands and some time to charge, but the amount of damage it deals especially to foes with darker hearts and Grimm is incredible. Theres also the fact that he can absorb energy from living things like trees, grass, the sun, and animals with both people and faunus able to offer aura as well to make it even more powerful." **as she then looked at the two girls with her. She saying** "We need to get back up there and help him." **as they all gripped their weapons tightly and Neo nodded as she concentrated on her aura. The ice cream colored girl grabbing the other two's shoulders and they teleporting up to the tower where they appear at a side view. They watching as Cinder began walking towards the concentrating Jaune. The three sprang into action, Ruby taking a couple pot shots at the Fall maiden as Neo appears to the woman left side with Pyrrha and the two launch an all out assault as the woman in red as she was distracted by the young Rose's sniper shots.***

When Jaune lifted his arms and the camera angle showed the massive ball of energy forming above him the seven where in awe at how much energy the Arc had still had left, however when the attack was explained by Pyrrha they were in shock that such a helpful and devastating move existed in that universe.

The two of the three girls that were in the room smiled happily as they saw their others selves risk their lives to help their crush by going up and distracting Cinder for Jaune.

However the bad feeling in their stomachs was still there for some reason so the hunters in training watched to see what would happen next. All of them filled to the brim with anticipation.

* * *

 **((And that is all for this time. I hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to stick around for Chapter five of Force Soul Arc. Also for those of you who are new to my story feel free to take a look on my** **page at my others. Anyways that is all for now. See you soon. Peace.))**


	8. Apology

**((Hello all and I am sorry to say this: Today there will be no chapters of Force Soul Arc or Reacts to Stuff.**

 **I am deeply regretful for doing this, but today there was a very personal issue that needed handling and by the time I had come home ready to write the chapters for all of you loyal fans,**

 **I had been completely and utterly drained of any type of inspiration and creativity for them.**

 **I know you all have been looking forwards to seeing me revive one of my older series and see what happens next on the groups reaction to Dragon Ball Z: Arc and it pains me to say that I failed in delivering my promise to you.**

 **I hope you all can forgive me and I assure you my reasons were of the upmost importance. I wish you all a good night and I swear to make up for this in some way. Maybe I will do two chapters for the stories I have missed to call it even.**

 **Anyways this is King signing off. Peace.))**


	9. Jaune: The Legendary Super Saiyan part 3

**((Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of RWBY plus (J)NPR and others react to stuff. I am your host King and with out further ado lets get onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking",** "Masked/ God speaking in story"

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **... is Transition.**

 ***On The Screen***

 **Separation lines are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Xodia's Realm-**

 **+Third Person POV+**

The seven teenagers and one god all sat on the couch with the tv screen still black and paused. Xodia saying **"Now let us continue where we left of."** as he picks up the remote and un-pauses the screen.

Pyrrha and Ruby are on the edges of their seats and eager to see if they can help Jaune defeat Cinder in this desperate situation, with the rest of their respective teams only hoping that everyone comes out unharmed.

 ***The tv shows that Jaune still his hands up in the air and gathering the energy for the Spirit Bomb as Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo begin an all out assault on the fall maiden. The red headed reaper continuously raining down a storm of sniper shots that Cinder had to block with one hand as she tried to battle the teleporting multi hair colored woman and the champion of Mistral with the other hand. Neo appearing and disappearing all around Cinder and chipping away at the amber eyed woman's aura as Pyrrha lays into Cinder's torso with her spear and shield combo. Both of the closer range fighters expertly dodging the fall maiden's retaliating glass sword and fire blasts as well as staying out of the cross hairs of their long ranged silver eyed friend.***

The groups of WBY and NR were all cheering as the two resident red heads were dealing damage to Cinder along with the ice cream themed girl named Neo. Said two red heads had different reactions of course. Both of them were smirking slightly as they were happy that they could help their crush face down such a foe.

Xodia was only frowning slightly knowing what was going to happen soon.

 ***As the trio continue to distract Cinder with almost perfect synergy, the Spirit Bomb hanging above them continued to grow and grow it soon shining down brightly from the sky like a sun with how much energy was being put inside of it. The Saiyan under neath it looking up and saying** "Come on, just a little bit more." **as the Arc continued fueling the small star sized energy bomb. While Jaune was still working on that the fight with Cinder was slowly going in a different direction. The fall maiden easily predicting where Ruby would shoot and was dodging the sniper fire, she using both her hands to fight the two close range fighters. One hand using her magic red and orange attacks while the other had her glass sword in hand. Soon enough the young Rose had to join in the fray with her Scythe and semblance in order to give her two friends a chance in their battle.***

Once the Spirit Bomb was shown to be of a massive size they current hunters in training all gaped at the energy ball and realized the their friend Jaune had a lot more potential then they would like to admit, but once the tv showed that Cinder had started getting better in the fight had begun retaliating more and more with her eventually gaining an advantage, The teens had started to get worried.

 ***Eventually the trio were all launched to Jaune in a pile of limbs. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo all barely able to sit up straight as Cinder began walking menacingly towards them all. Her eyes glowing in orange and red fire as she smirked at the women. The fall maiden lifting up a finger and pointing at Jaune's chest as he was the most venerable and was currently working on a way to defeat her; The Spirit Bomb. She firing a couple of beams into his chest and pushing him back to the edge of the building. The Arc screaming in pain as his defenseless body was attacked mercilessly. Unfortunately for her she took her eyes off the three women who were now behind her and decided to all attack at her back in unison, causing Cinder to stagger a bit and turn to the three. Jaune saying** "Neo! Teleport us NOW!" **as he moved his arms downwards. The blue gigantic ball of death began falling from the sky as The ice cream themed girl grabbed both red heads, and Jaune before teleporting away leaving the fall maiden alone to feel the full force of the attack as it crashed down upon her causing a humungous explosion that covered the tower and soon engulfed it. All that remained of it was a massive circular crater in the earth.***

When the women were all beaten to near unconsciousness needless to say there were varying reactions from the WBY and NR group ranging from anger to worry, but Pyrrha and Rubys reactions were the most different. They both looking disappointed and depressed that they couldn't hold off Cinder for very long.

As Jaune was fired upon and tortured by the beams of energy with his screams of pain echoing through out the room, all the current occupants were feeling Rage. Even Xodia, but the god was much more subtle about it as he knew what sorrow lied ahead and the comeuppance Cinder received.

Once the Spirit Bomb was launched and detonated leaving behind a crater into the earth that was once Beacon tower, all but their host gaped at the large amount of damage the blast had caused.

The hunters in training truly realizing that if their Jaune had this kind of power than they had a lot of catching up to do.

 ***Jaune and the three girls were all siting on the ground together by the edge of the crater which was quickly filling up with water from the under ground pipes that were in the city. The Arc boy smiling as he panted heavily. He saying** "W-we d-did it." **as he closed his eyes and let himself collapse onto the ground utterly exhausted. Neo, Ruby, and Pyrrha all smiling too as the three women kneeled next to the Saiyan and helped him stand up. Jaune opening his eyes and smiling at the three goofily.***

The realization had then struck that Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Neo had won their battle against Cinder and the teens had all begun cheering loudly. They all smiling as they watched Jaune being helped up and grinning sillily at the three. The two current girls that were there blushed and giggled at the goofy, but happy smile across Jaune's face.

Xodia was the only one not celebrating knowing what would happen next.

 ***Suddenly out from no where an orange and red beam pierced through Neo's stomach causing her to cough up blood and fall back onto the ground. Jaune's calm happy face vanishing and replaced by utter** **horror as the three remaining looked over to see on top of a rock by the crater was a heavily wounded and dripping wet Cinder Fall. Her clothes were mostly in tatters with only some pieces covering the important bits. The pale skin was covered in angry black marks and almost all of them were bleeding. Half of her face was marked up as well and damaged one eye. She was panting as well while struggling to stand and point out her hand towards them all. Her remaining amber eye glowing in rage as she glared at them.***

The celebrating stopped immediately at the unexpected attack by a still surviving Cinder Fall. They all recognizing the beam that hit Neo. Once the group caught sight of the badly beaten and barely standing Fall wearing nothing but some rags they were all in shock that anyone could have survived that kind of an attack. They all quickly sitting back down and watching what would happen next on the edges of their seats.

 ***Cinder then aimed her finger to Jaune and smirked as another beam shot forwards, but before it could reach the Saiyan Pyrrha pushed the Arc out of the way and took the shot. She didn't explode or get pierced though. It wasn't until Cinder said next that truly scared her.** "Pity you decided to take my delayed and controllable blast. It was supposed to be a painful and slow end for that filthy monkey, but you will have to do to show him what happens to people who dare to cross me!" **as then the fall maiden lifted her hand up into the Air with Pyrrha following up into the sky, the feeling of being burned inside out ate away at her body as she screamed in agony with Jaune saying** "Stop it! Don't do this Cinder!" **Cinder smiled evilly at him and before she crushed her hand into a fist Pyrrha yelled out** "Jaune I LOVE YOU!" **before than being exploded into nothingness causing Jaune to gape openly and his entire face in anguish.***

When Cinder tried to attack Jaune and instead Pyrrha saved him, the team were all worried what would happen. Watching what happened next and hearing how Pyrrha would die all caused them to cry openly. The tears only increased thanks to Jaune's begging and Pyrrha's confession before she had died.

RWBY and NR all angrily glaring at Cinder while crying heavily with Pyrrha being shocked still at watching herself die horribly.

 ***Cinder chuckled and pointed at Ruby. The fall maiden saying** "Your next Rose." **but before she could do anything Jaune said something** "You...You Monster." **as his hair started spiking up with flashes of golden energy surrounding him. Lightning from the sky striking at the ground around the Arc as his blue eyes flashed to a teal green. The ground shaking as Jaune's eyes glared into the woman's amber eyes. He continuing to say** "You won't touch her...I won't let you...I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE CINDER!" **as then it happened. In a burst of golden energy, around Jaune's form causing a bright yellow light to engulf him, the Saiyan had transformed. Once the light died down, Jaune's palish Yellow hair had turned completely sun kissed blond and spiked upwards, his once sapphire blue eyes had turned completely into a pupil-less teal green, and his body was surrounded in a golden light type of energy, he glowing like a light in the darkness. It was so powerful of a transformation that the clouded sky above them turned completely cloudless with in moments. The sun light shining down onto him like it was god acknowledging that the man before them was his only son. Jaune looked away from Cinder for a moment and walked over to Neo. He placing a hand on her and a golden energy surrounding the girl. The hole in her stomach healing and she breathing once more as he then stood up and said** "Ruby take Neo and flee the city. Leave me to handle this." **as he then walked forwards to Cinder. The red headed reaper only nodding and going to Neo to help her up.***

When Cinder threatened Ruby, said girl whimpered loudly and Yang with eyes glowing glared swords at the amber eyed woman, however before anything could happen Jaune spoke up which caught all of their attention. When Jaune declared that Cinder wouldn't touch Ruby and would make the fall maiden pay for what she had done, Pyrrha and the young Rose both blushed red and smiled at the conviction within Jaune's voice.

As Jaune transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan all teens where Awed by the amount of Power Jaune was releasing and the results of said transformation were amazing. The Saiyan looking much more angry, serious, and powerful than before.

They all knew in this moment that Jaune would no doubt fulfill his promise.

* * *

 **((And that is all for now. Im sorry to leave you all for a cliff hanger, but I also want to do Force Soul Arc today as well. Im sorry to also say that I will not be doing another two chapters for these stories today, but instead I plan to make up what happened last week by sharing some news:**

 **I have quit my job.**

 **Which means Tue-fri are free for me to write now. This** **Monday aka tomorrow is my last day of work until I can find a new job. So except me to update this, gamer, Saiyan, and Force on the weekdays from now on.**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed and see you soon for Force Soul Arc. King out. Peace.))**


	10. Explanation

**((Hello all. I am your host King, but you all may call me Xodia.**

 **I am sorry for this break that has happened.**

 **Last week some one in my family died.**

 **They were very close to me and because of this my Inspiration, my Determination, and my Creativity have all suffered.**

 **It is the reason why the most recent chapter of The Gamer is considerably lack luster compared to the rest of the story.**

 **I apologize for this and I will try to write a better chapter this Saturday, but for now I will be having a short Hiatus.**

 **The stories that are having a Hiatus will say so.**

 **Also for shits and giggles there will be a new Story of sorts that will contain random idea's and stories that I will be creating.**

 **It will be a way for me to vent out some idea's and have some fun.**

 **Anyways for now thank you all for being good people and I will see you all next time.**

 **Peace.**

 **This is King signing out.))**


End file.
